1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method for driving an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, and organic light emitting displays. Organic light emitting displays are lighter and thinner than other types of displays and tend to have a wider viewing angle, faster response times, and lower power consumption.
In an organic light emitting display, images are generated based on light emitted from organic light emitting diodes. Each diode emits light based on the recombination of electrons and holes in an emission layer. The amount of light emitted varies based on an applied current. When a low grayscale image is displayed, low grayscale stains may form because it is difficult to finely control the current driving the diodes. This may be attributed, at least in part, by the sensitivity of the diodes in the low grayscale range.